Jamie Mosley
Jamie Mosley (born 1982) is one of the main protagonists in the Spydoll Inc. series and a suporter character in the Tucker's Wand series. She is the twin sister of Rebecca Mosley and the current owner of Peresphone's Books though she runs the store as a silent owner. She is married to Chloe Noi and the couple lives in Houston, Texas. Biography Jamie was born in San Diego, California to a ship weilding father and an accountant mother. She is the twin sister of Rebecca Mosley. From an early age she and Rebecca did not get a long. It was to the point where the two sisters had to be kept in seperate rooms. Their parents worried about the odd behavior but never seeked help for it ruling it as just a phase. The two sisters however continued to dispise one another throughout their childhood making their family adapt to their riverly. Jamie was casted as the 'good' twin at an early age simply because of her good nature around everyone around her even her sister. Rebecca was the opposite. During Jamie's freshmen year of high school she finally got a break from Rebecca. With her parents finally getting tired of Rebecca's rudeness and disrespect they decided to ship her off to an all girl bording school. Life without Rebecca was to say the least a good one, Jamie got all the attention from her parents. In school she easily became popular and had hordes of friend. She wasn't a genious by any aspect but she made over average grades and graduated in the middle top of her class. It was during her senior prom she figured out she was into the opposite sex as she and her boyfriend of six years finally made love. Jamie did not feel the feeling that everyone had talked about. This made her very confused and she ended up breaking up with her long time boyfriend. She later confided in her best friend Lorri about her feelings and the two experimented to see if she was into the same sex, Lorri was a bi-sexual herself. Jamie was shocked that she was in fact into the same sex and swore Lorri to secreracy. Though the two didn't talk about they did become a secret couple briefly that summer. The relationship ended when Lorri headed out to Florida for school. It was a summer that Jamie would not forget though and considered Lorri to be her first love. Chosing to save her parents money Jamie decided to attend college locally. She was accepted into San Diego University and majored in Business Managment. In college she did better in her studies considering the fact that her large circle friends had either moved out of town for college or they simply now just grown a part now that they were done with high school. Being a closeted lesbian also helpped as Jamie didn't look at any guys nor did they distract her from her work. She did manage to have few secret girlfriends though throughout her seven years of college, all of whom were Asian. By the time Jamie graduated she was certain she had an Asian thing as a love preferance. Jamie graduated San Diego University with a masters degree and was offered ten jobs right off the bat. Picking to live locally Jamie decided to work as an administration manager for the very same ship building company that her father worked for. She made a six digit salery and was able to purchase a house in the Mission Bay area of San Diego. Life was good even though she had to hide her sexuality from everyone around her, she even had a steady boyfriend during this period. She worked with the ship building company for nearly two years before her personal life felt like it was going nowhere and she felt depressed. Luckily at this time Rebecca had screwed up her gig working at their grandmother's book store in LA. Jamie jumped at the opportunity to finally move away from San Diego even the pay was nearly two times lower. She was a business owner and living away from the familar surroudings of San Diego. Giving her Mission Bay house to her parents Jamie quickly moved to LA. It didn't take long for Jamie's sexual tension to get the better of her. One night while closing up the store an odd and unexplained even happened where everyone ended up in their underwear. Jamie saw her famale employees all in their underwear and this arroused her greatly. Even more so was seeing her new crush since moving to LA, Maggie Yen nearly naked. The vision of Maggie drove her crazy as she had a thing for cute Chinese girl ever since she took over the store. Later that night gathering up the courage she confessed to Maggie who accepted and the two became a couple. Though her relationship with Maggie started up well enough it soon started moving down hill quickly. Maggie proved to immature and did not want serious relationship or did not want to put the effort in for one. She also hung out with her best friend Tucker Holmes way too much and this caused jealousy to boil inside of Jamie. In the end the relation proved to be a failure as Maggie could not commit to Jamie's needs. As painfully as it was, Jamie ended the relationship on Thanksgiving of that year. Maggie would forever remain as Jamie's real first love of adulthood and held a special place in her heart. Chloe Noi, appeared in Jamie's life unexpectantly and magically almost. The two hit it off right away as it was truly love at first sight. Jamie and Chloe immediatly felt a burning desire for one another it was a desire that she never felt with anyone before. Chloe felt Jamie was the one and confessed her secret Ring of the Haetae to her. Shortly after the two were married. As present of their undying love Chloe also brought Jamie, Rebecca who was now chipped and a mindless slave. An incident then occured where Jamie was kidnapped by Jane Crazy Eagle, though Chloe was able to get her back. The couple decided to move to Texas. Jamie became a silent owner to the bookstore leaving her good friend Gloria Wong in charge. Relationships Family *Chloe Noi, wife *Rebecca Mosley, sister *Duke Noi, father-in-law Romances *Maggie Yen, ex-girlfriend Spydolls *Ashley Tisdale *Aisha Reynolds *Fiona Diaz *Jana Brinwells *Vicky Sandrosi *Rebecca Mosley *Jane Crazy Eagle Friends *Tucker Holmes Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Time-Stoppers